Mi Adorada Tristeza
by Mai-Nya
Summary: Oscuridad en el alma. Difícil de borrar. Enamorada de su hermosa madre; la tristeza. Algunos dicen que la paz absoluta se encuentra en el reino de los cielos, ella la encontró y narro su historia para ser recordada como El Ángel De La Tristeza. *Nada importa, si la esperanza vive en ti*
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi Adorada Tristeza**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Que es la tristeza?.**_

Cada ser humano tiene su forma de ver las cosas. A lo largo de los años he aprendido de los sentimientos, se podría decir que el sentimiento que me acompaña hasta ahora es la tristeza y por eso la quiero tanto, como una madre me abrigo en las noches frías, con su melodía de aliento a los recuerdos me regalo una sonrisa. Muchas veces me han dicho loca, no los corrijo es posible, hasta yo misma lo he llegado a pensar, porque ese sentimiento tan preciado para mí no me abandonara nunca; _no quiero que me abandone._

Así como yo, muchos se han preguntado como preferirían morir:

Unos de frio otros de calor. Mi punto: si muero de tristeza me ahogo; si muero de felicidad me ahogo.

Cada punta tiene su filo, y dolerá.

Esa opresión que se siente en el pecho cuando estas triste, es cálida para mi, te hace llorar. La tristeza no es mala, es un sentimiento creado con el motivo de consolar, sin darte cuenta olvidas el motivo de tu dolor. Y al final sonríes, como si de verdad no existiera la agonía.

Una vez me dijeron que_ sin dolor no hay vida_. En ese momento me preguntaba:_ ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir para ser felices?._ No lo comprendía, después de pensar y pensar me vino a la mente otro pensamiento. _¿Por que aquellas personas que pasan rosando la muerte con sus finas y largas pestañas añoran el dolor?:_ _Porque, si sientes dolor estas vivo._

Alguna vez has amado a una única persona tanto como para entregar tu felicidad a cambio de la suya?

Yo, si.

Pero la vida que me toco, no me tomo en cuenta. Esa persona se fue con su propia felicidad y llevándose la mía consigo. A pesar de eso, no me siento vacía, no del todo. La tristeza sigue conmigo, velándome con su canción arrulladora, la opresión en mi pecho se fue, dejando un sentimiento cálido y a la vez frio. No me preocupa entregarle todo mi ser a la próxima persona que suponga amarme, ya que la confusión no abandona al alma, por mi personalidad confusa suelo alejar a mucha gente, pero es por así decirlo más fácil encontrar cariño en otro ser: _Si de verdad le importas, se quedara._

Si estaré en lo cierto?, no lo sé. Eso está en la experiencia de cada ser, se va creando una mente; un alma que decide la vedad de la mentira o simplemente te deja en confusión.

Soy depresiva un 86%.

Nadie lo sabe más que yo. No les importa, gracias a eso mi alma se convirtió en lo que más odio.

Vivo llena de mentiras, con multipersonalidades busco que la gente se apegue a mi mascara, me convierto en lo que les agrada, así me tenga que rebajar de **bufón** hasta** prostituta…**

Pero cuando me doy cuenta, de nada ha servido. A lo lejos veo como los demás se divierten **sin mí** y me pregunto: _¿Por qué, son aquellos que no hacen nada por ser queridos, los que obtienen todo lo deseado por mí, yo que cada día me fuerzo y hago lo posible por solo un alma cálida que me quite la oscura y asfixiante soledad?._

Y lo único que se me ocurre es que esas personas se dieron cuenta de lo falsa que soy y en lo asquerosos que se volverán si permanecen a mi lado.

De la unión de la envidia y el resentimiento nace un odio profundo que me debilita, derrotada quito todas las mascaras de plástico para ver una de hierro, que con el pasar de los años se pego a mi rostro.

En el momento, se preguntan: _¿Qué le ocurre?_. Pero pronto se olvidan de mi agonía y desaparecen, otra vez.

La comparación siempre está presente en mi camino de espinas.

**Una chica hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa y sobre todo amada por mucha gente: Queda embarazada a los 15 de su profesor de ingles de 25 años. Deja una vida prometedora para hundirse e la desesperación.**

Siempre he sido rellena, enana y holgazana. Ellos me decían: **se como ella, mantenla presente en tu memoria para que salgas a flote.** _Tonterías._

En esta casa no es difícil perderse en la oscuridad de la mano con la tristeza.

Me gusta mi habitación y a la vez no. Tiene todo lo que necesito para no morir de aburrimiento, pero el ambiente es pesado, no me deja descansar. Aun así, es todo un proceso de relajación salir de estas cuatro paredes día a día. Mi casa en general es como una zona en guerra a diario. Entre mis padres y mis hermanos se las arreglan para no querer ni escucharlos en mis sueños.

Por eso cada vez que se me es permitido busco refugio en hogares ajenos, no me importa incomodarlos ni fastidiarlos con tal de salir de aquí un rato.

Pero luego de pasar tanto tiempo con otra familia, ocurren ese tipo de cosas que te hace abrir los ojos. Te das cuenta de que cada familia por separado tiene sus problemas, pueden ser peores, iguales, o menores, de igual forma lo son, y a la primera busca huir de nuevo, ahora la pregunta es a donde?.

Como no me queda de otra me regreso. A donde todo inicia. La casa de mi familia.

Mientras pienso en todo esto, escucho como mis padres se gritan por un tenedor en el fregador. Hahaha, es tan ridículamente gracioso.** Mi madre le grita a mi padre por que el muy estúpido olvido fregarlo.**

Pero saben?, es algo normal no? Todos con las mañas de los que te alimentan y dan alojo, soportables por el mero hecho de ser tu sustento. Te hacen sentir verdaderamente patética, como si no tuvieras piernas, brazos u ojos, solo oídos para escuchar las frustraciones de unos viejos que no supieron cómo manejar su propia existencia, causando el desazón de tu vida, creyendo que es lo mejor.

Mi mente está ya cansada a la corta edad de 16, no es que me vaya a suicidar, siempre pensé que moriría por un accidente automovilístico a temprana edad, quien sabe tal vez me deje atropellar algún día, pero todavía no es mi hora. Tan solo quiero descansar de los sentimientos que me atormentan a diario. Intentare dormir, el sueño me libera de las pesadillas, creando mi fantasía nada me hará despertar.

Porque siendo yo_** Hinata Hyuga.**_ _¿Qué no puedo crear con unas horas de sueño y mi adorada imaginación?..._

__**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Mai-Nya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mi Adorada Tristeza_  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Mi Príncipe Fantasioso**

**Y**a estaba al borde del cansancio, las clases del profesor Maito Gay eran geniales al principio, cuando las energías estaban al máximo, pero luego de 2 horas de abdominales sin descanso esas energías se esfumaron. Por lo menos la clase ya había acabado, pero eso no evitaba que mis extremidades dolieran. Camino a las regaderas me encontré con mis compañeras de clase, Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Temari. Estaban charlando cosas que ni por asomo comprendía, así que las salude, y pase a asearme de una vez.

Al abrir la regadera deje que el agua fría me arrastrara en lo más profundo de mi mente, entre pensamientos y recuerdos me enjabonaba como si fuera un androide en modo automático.

Desde que recuerdo me han gustado los chicos con aire misterioso, ya saben; esos que con solo una mirada te hunden en lo más profundo de su ser, siendo más especifica: cabello negro, ojos claros pero profundo e intensos, y no es que sea racista pero si es blanco se vería como mi príncipe de ensueños. Pueden pensar que pido mucho, pero en realidad lo que busco en apariencia en muy parecido a la mía. Con mi mano derecha tome un mechón de mi cabello húmedo, entre mis dedos se fue resbalando como agua negra azulada, luego pase a mirar mi propia mano, y seguí a lo largo de mi brazo. En comparación con la cerámica de la pared en blanco, si lo veía a detalle faltaba solo un poco para pasar desapercibida a ojos medio segados. Termine mi baño pues ya había tomado mucho tiempo.

Vestida, termine de guardar las cosas en mi maleta. Me mire en el espejo de los lavamanos, mire mis ojos, me gustaban mis ojos color lavanda, el problema es que a los demás les incomoda que los mire con ellos ya que reflejan todas las emociones que hacen trastabillar a las almas, mi antiguo amor una vez me dijo: _deberías ponerte lentillas, me pone nervioso que me mires con esos ojos, parece como si desearas que las personas se perdieran en la niebla helada de tu alma._

No me puse lentillas, pero a cambio nunca más lo mire a los ojos.

Unas risas me devolvieron al planeta tierra, era una de mis amigas la novia de mi hermano Neji, Ten Ten. Al parecer la estaba pasando bien con las demás, suspirando me dirigí a donde estaban ellas sentadas en los bancos afuera de las duchas.

Con un_ hola_ las salude a todas mientras me acercaba. –_de que hablan?, sus risas se escuchan por todas partes jejeje_

Ellas siguieron riéndose por un rato más, y me contestaron cuando sus pulmones no dejaron que siguieran con el bochinche.- _es que a Sakura le salió un grano y sabes el chico ese? Naruto, pues cuando la vino a saludar no le quito la mirada a esa bola rosa en su cara, Sakura no aguanto la vergüenza y de una cachetada lo mando a la enfermería. Hahaha no sabes de lo que te perdiste._

Dijo Temari señalando a Sakura mientras seguía riendo.- _pobre Sakura, es gracioso pero deberían de consolarla, después de todo Naruto no es el chico que le gusta no?_

Sakura me miro con ojos de perrito triste-_ gracias Hina eres la mejor, ahora que lo mencionas podrías ir a la enfermería y disculparte con Naruto por mi?, la vergüenza no me dejara mirarlo, por lo menos mientras tenga la cara así._

Suspire y mire a las demás, intentando aguantar la risa a espaldas de la pelirosa.- _esta bien, pero sabes que luego tendrás que pedirle disculpas tu misma. Estas avisada._

Sin esperar respuesta, salí de ahí en dirección a la enfermería. De camino salude a mis dos compañeros más cercanos: Kiba y Shino, ellos me respondieron mi saludo y volvieron a lo suyo.

Al entrar en la enfermería, empecé a buscar al rubio ojiazul que le robaba el aliento a Sakura. Recostado en la camilla se quejaba de lo duro que pegaba la pelirosa, mientras que un pelinegro observaba por la ventana de espaldas a este.

_Hola, Naruto. Como te sientes?_.- el aludido me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Hey, Hinata. Genial nada que no pueda soportar jejeje_.- le devolví la sonrisa. El pelinegro seguía de espaldas a nosotros, pero sabía que estaba escuchando, ya que no tenía ningún auricular puesto.

_Vengo a pedirte disculpas por lo que paso con mi amiga, está muy apenada, ella se disculpara en persona pero cuando su apariencia mejore. Je._-en ese momento el pelinegro voltio. Por un momento creí que me había perdido en el mundo de fantasía que a menudo creaba para mí. Cabellos negros azabache, ojos negros tan profundos como los míos, piel blanca. Mi alma gemela tal vez?

_No te preocupes, el grosero soy yo, Sakura es muy bonita y al verla así me sorprendí, pues seguía siendo bonita_.- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras volteaba la cara para que no lo viera.

_Idiota._- había escuchado bien? La primera palabra que salía de los labios del pelinegro era_ idiota_?

_Sasuke, maldito. Cierra la boca. Discúlpalo Hinata el es un caso perdido en la sociedad_.- yo solo asentí, no quería agregar nada más.

El chico no dejaba de verme, era la sensación más extraña que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando miraba mis ojos por los espejos me sentía tan nublada como ahora.- _Naruto, etto… chico. Nos vemos._

Sin decir más, salí casi corriendo de ahí. Mire mi reloj de muñeca, las 3:48 pm ya faltaba poco para salir, decidí sentarme en uno de los bancos en el patio a esperar la hora de salida. Se supone que debería estar en la clase de idiomas pero sin darme cuenta me había quedado de más en la enfermería. Saque mi móvil de la maleta y me dispuse a escribirle un mensaje a Sakura: _ya las disculpas están dadas. Naruto dice que te ves bonita con granos en la cara. Hahaha_. Le di enviar y revise la bandeja de entrada, tenía un mensaje de mi hermana Hanabi: _voy a salir con mi novio, necesito que le mientas a papa por mi_.

Otra vez tendré que mentir, che. No sé de qué me quejo, si miento a diario. La campana de la salida sonó, tome mis cosas y salí a mi casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Mai-Nya~**


End file.
